Daughter of Dreams
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Serina Harris was a dreamer, but when she is killed, she ends up in a new place with a new identity and a new father. Who knew Nocturne could be a good father? Rated T for mentions of stabbing, death, and drowning. Other than that, tickles and father-daughter fluff and bonding! Cover image found on dannyphantomwikia.


**A request from Skellington Girl. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all the ghosts in the show belong to Nickelodeon. Serina Harris belongs to Skellington Girl. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Daughter Of Dreams**

Serina Harris was walking to school that day, instead of taking the bus. The light breeze blew through her short brown hair and the sun warmed her white skin pleasantly as she tilted her brown freckled face upward and closed her jade green eyes in happiness. The sixteen-year-old felt happy and her mind began to wander a bit as she saw herself becoming a librarian, since she loved to read. Books were her friends since no one wanted to be friends with her, but that was okay. She loved to dream and books helped her to dream more.

"Hey, pretty girl."

Serina stopped and looked to see it was a young man, who was the leader of the local bike gang that she had seen Danny Phantom often tussle with. She now wondered what he wanted.

"Wanna go for a ride on my bike?" he asked, gesturing to his motorcycle.

Serina was very upset that he asked her that. "No," she said firmly. "Who would want to ride that piece of trash?"

The bike, which was surely a nice one when it had been first bought, now had so much metal on it that Serina thought it looked like a junk heap. The leader looked furious. "You'll pay for that insult, pretty girl," he said angrily.

Serina scoffed at him. "Go hit your head," she said and walked away, pulling out her favorite book that she loved to read again and again as its magic never faded. Books had a good magic in them that she loved because they made her dreams soar.

After school, she got home and did her homework and then went for a walk. After about an hour, she was heading home when she heard the motorcycle engine coming up and she saw the leader coming after her. She ran, but got cornered as he pulled out a knife and held it high. "Told you you'd pay," he said and brought the knife down.

Serina didn't make it home that night and her parents called the police, but they only found a dead body and sadly gave the news to the parents that their daughter was dead. While the police found the one responsible and gave him the death penalty, nothing could bring back their daughter and the parents' grief was too much that they left the town and were never seen again.

* * *

A ghost woke up in the Ghost Zone and looked at her surroundings. She was in a cave that looked like the night sky and looked very beautiful. She saw a mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes widened as she saw she had light blue skin, white hair, and silver eyes that glittered like the stars. She then noticed she was wearing a long-sleeved gown that looked like a moonless, starry sky. She thought it was beautiful, but she couldn't remember who she was.

"Who am I?" she asked. "What am I?"

"You are a ghost, my dear child," said a voice behind her and she gasped, turning around to see a stranger with a body that looked like a night sky with no moon, a white face, purple-curved horns, and red eyes. He smiled at her. "Welcome to the Ghost Zone and my realm."

The poor girl was terrified of this stranger and screamed loudly, making the stranger flinch as she then ran as fast as she could, trying to get away as he chased after her. "Stop, girl!" he commanded, but she kept running.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she begged him, scared as she tried to find a way to escape this cave she was in.

Suddenly, the tall figure appeared in front of her and she screamed again, only this time, he grabbed her. Screaming, she tried to kick herself free, but a sudden flash of blue light caught her attention and everything went black on her.

Nocturne caught the girl after he had knocked her out and he put a dream helmet on her, going intangible and going into her dream. It was a good thing he did.

* * *

She was underwater and dreaming she was drowning. She struggled to get to the surface, but was tired and her arms and legs moved so slowly. She felt so tired.

Suddenly, something grabbed her by her underarms and pulled her quickly out of the water. She gasped for air as she opened her eyes to see who had rescued her. She trembled when she saw the ghost from before. "You're still afraid of me, child? Even after I rescued you?" he asked. She continued to tremble even when Nocturne brought out a towel and wrapped her up in it so that she could dry off. She looked up at him, still afraid as he scooped her up in his arms. He sighed when he felt her tremble.

"Why are you so afraid, little one?" he asked, truly wondering why she was so scared of him. He sighed when she didn't answer and an idea come to him. "Alright, either you stop being afraid, or I'll have to tickle you," he said playfully. When she didn't answer, he shrugged. "Alright then," he said and his clawed hands started tickling her.

She didn't know what he was doing, but whatever it was, the sensation she was feeling was pleasant and made her giggles bubble out before her giggles turned to laughter as Nocturne's hands tickled her faster. She couldn't help herself as the strange sensation made her laugh harder.

Finally he stopped and held her gently as she recovered from the tickle attack. He stroked her white hair, making her look up at him. "Better?" he asked with a smile and she nodded, not feeling afraid as he held her in a gentle hug. "Alright then, little one. What is your name?" he asked her.

She looked down. "I…I don't know," she said. "I…I can't remember."

Tears formed in her eyes and she looked away, but he gently cupped her chin with a gentle hand and gently made her look back up at him as he wiped away her tears that were streamed from her beautiful silver eyes. "Don't cry, little one," he said in a comforting tone as he took out a small bandana he kept with him and gently wiped her face as her tears slowly stopped and she calmed down once more. "Well, if you can't remember who you once were, perhaps that is best," he said. "A new start is always good."

"A new start?" she asked curiously.

"Of course, my dear child. For starters, you can stay with me and help me with my work."

"Work?"

"Yes. I used to be an evil ghost looking for dreams to harvest, but after our world was saved by Danny Phantom, I've found it better to find the dreams of wrongdoers and turn them in to the police, although I do occasionally put an innocent person to sleep, but only to help them sleep peacefully."

She looked up at him and he smiled. "Oh, dear. I just realized you don't know my name, my dear," he said. "I am Nocturne, the ghost of sleep."

She smiled. "Okay, Nocturne. If I'm going to stay with you, then does that mean you'll be my dad?" she asked, worried he'd say no.

Nocturne smiled at her. "I'd be proud to call you my daughter," he said. "And I know the best name for you."

"What?" she asked, curious.

He smiled. "Aurora," he said. "You shall be known as Aurora, the daughter of Nocturne."

She smiled. "I like it," she said and then hugged her new father happily. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

Nocturne smiled and embraced his new daughter. "You're welcome, and I love you too, my little Aurora."

* * *

It was a few years later that Aurora was in the human world when she spotted Danny Phantom struggling in a fight with some tough guys and she stepped in, using her sleep rays to blast them all asleep. She then helped him up.

"Uh, thanks for the help," he said gratefully. "I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Danny Phantom."

She smiled. "I'm Aurora, daughter of Nocturne," she said.

"Nocturne's daughter? Well, I'll be! Please tell him I say 'hi'," said Danny.

"I will, Danny," she said. Another alarm sounded in town. "See you around?"

Danny smiled. "Sure thing," he said. "But you better get back to the Ghost Zone before your dad comes looking for you."

"Yeah, I should. Bye, Danny," she said and flew off.

"Bye, Aurora. Be careful," he said and headed off towards the alarm. Aurora made it back home and hugged her father.

"How was your flight, my little one?" asked Nocturne with a smile.

"It was good," she said. "I met Danny Phantom and helped him a little before I had to come back. He says hi, by the way."

"Ah, the ghost boy," said the ghost of sleep knowingly. "I'm glad you met him, Aurora."

Aurora hugged her father as he returned the hug and they watched the other ghosts fly around happily and Nocturne picked up his daughter, cradling her in his arms. He felt like the luckiest ghost alive to have such a wonderful daughter and she felt like the luckiest ghost girl alive to have a loving, caring father like Nocturne.

* * *

**I do like Nocturne from the Danny Phantom show and he does seem to have a father-like personality to him.**

**(Whew! Updating two stories and posting three more can wear a person out. Guess my muse bit me hard today. That's okay though, but I'm a bit tired, so good night.)**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
